With development of the voice recognition technologies, voice recognition is combined to a terminal application, to achieve a search query function or an operating function through voice interaction, for example, querying weather and flight information, searching tasty foods around, making a call, setting a remainder, adjusting the clock, or playing music. When a user performs voice interaction with the terminal, a voice instruction usually carries time information, for example, reminding to have a meeting at 10 a.m. on May 5, querying flights from Shenzhen to Beijing on next Monday, or setting an alarm at 8 a.m. tomorrow.